Atamansha
Atamansha is a minor antagonist of the two Soviet cartoon films The Bremen Town Musicians and On the Trail of the Bremen Town Musicians, and later became the main antagonist in the third film The New Bremen Town Musicians. She was voiced by the late in the first film, the late , who also played Genius Detective in the second film, and in the third film. History ''The Bremen Town Musicians'' In the first film, when Bremen Town Musicians were looking for a place where to stay, they found a small house with the light inside of it. When they came closer to the window, they saw three "Scary Forest Robbers" with their leader, Atamansha. They were drinking and discussing the plan about how they are going to rob and kill Stupid King. They were happily dancing and singing, until the moment when Bremen Town Musicians frightened them. Atamansha and three robbers could never stand it, so they jumped out of the windows and ran away in the dark forest. ''On the Trail of the Bremen Town Musicians'' In the second film, she was seen with her band by Bremen Town Musicians, when they were getting out of Bremen with robbed stuff through the secret wall door of the city. During their departure, they were singing about how many horrible options of life could be and they wish that they would never live like that. ''The New Bremen Town Musicians'' Many years later, Atamansha became the richest person of Bremen area. Unfortunately for her, that was not enough, as she wanted to become a queen of Bremen. When Atamansha received the photos of sad Stupid King from Genius Detective, she decided to act and went to the King with the proposition to become his wife and queen. When he refused, Atamansha felt displeased and left back to her pyramide. There she came upp with the plan, which could help her dream to come true. So she ordered Genius Detective to find his grandson, Trubadur jr., and use him as a hostage, so King would agree on Atamansha's condition to marry her. After when Genius Detective succeeded in his mission, Atamansha was waiting for that moment, when Stupid King would agree on her condition.Stupid King immediately raised his entire Guard and makes a march-throw to the bank "Byaki-Buki" (safehouse of Atamansha). Together with the guard, the Bremen musicians also went on a storm. But when they approached the bank, they have met Genius Detective again, who used martial arts against all of them. After the defeat, Stupid King and the Musicians decided to develop a new plan. Princess explained what they are going to do and everyone agreed with her plan. On next morning, The King sent a telegram to Atamansha with the consent to marry her. At the same day, a wedding cortege arrived at the palace. Atamansha came out of it in a veil, and behind her three robbers with a bag of hostages and Genius Detective. She is met by the Dog, the Donkey, the Cat and the Cock (members of Bremen Town Musicians) with strange verses. And while they distracted Atamansha, the Dog changed bags. Everyone has waited for the King's exit and he appeared: in a dressing gown, slippers and without a wig. He declared that he agrees to marry her, but refuses power and transfers the crown to his grandson. Angered by the fact that her plan is ruined, Atamansha shouted to the King to get out. Suddenly, Troubadour Jr. has appeared in the crown and mantle and ordered the guards to take the Robbers, Atamansha and the Detective. The door opened, and from there comes out a huge knight's armor (on the closer inspection it turns out that they are Donkey, Dog, and Cock sitting inside of it), threateningly approaching the kidnappers. Those in the horror run to the jubilation of the crowd. She was last seen with her robbers standing on small island in lake. Song (English translated lyrics) Gallery Говорят, мы бяки буки - Бременские музыканты Пусть нету ни кола и не двора Атаманша Trivia *Based on the clothing that she was wearing during first two films, she might be the Gypsy. *In the third film, she is one of that four characters who did not get old. The other three are Stupid King, Genius Detective and The Princess. *Her original plait looks like the crown, as it has three angles looking in different sides. Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Strategic Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat